The present invention relates to a smoke composition, and more particularly to a non-toxic smoke composition which can be used to simulate fires for training purposes.
Various devices and compositions are presently used to simulate a fire for training purposes. For examples, one such device currently in use by the Navy for training of personnel in fire fighting procedures and the use of gas masks resembles a hand grenade. A grenade igniting fuze is fitted in a cylindrical metal body and a quantity of oil is provided in an upper chamber and a fuel mixture is provided in the base. A venturi tube extends from directly above the fuel mixture through the oil chamber to the top of the pot. There are small openings, each sealed with low-melting-point solder, in the venturi tube; one into the oil chamber, the other into the space above the oil surface. There are three tape-covered holes in the top of the pot. When the fuze ignition mixture ignites the starter mixture at the lower end of the venturi tube, the fuel mixture starts burning. Heat melts the solder in the venturi tube openings and the oil flows into the venturi tube where it is vaporized. This vapor passes upward and emits through the vent holes in the top of the smoke pot. Upon emission, it condenses to form a dense white cloud.
One disadvantage of the grenade-type smoke pot is that personnel are required to be in respiratory protective devices prior to commencing a fire drill and thus the value of the smoke for realistic training is greatly reduced. Additionally, such devices cannot be used aboard submarines operating submerged due to the toxic affect of the smoke.